Gatherings
This page is meant for Gatherings only... Here the warriors meet under the full moon to share news of their Clans. Archives [2012] [2013] [2014] [2015] Gathering Times Gathering #4 - Gathering of June 2nd, 2015 Cats Attending: *SpringClan **Sparrowstar **Horizonfall **Willowblaze **Wildpaw *SummerClan **Magpiestar **Chubfoot **Muskratpaw **Weaselwhisker **Harefoot **Morningpaw **Wolfsong *AutumnClan **Rosepetal **Beestorm **Larchcloud **Cloverflight **Rainsweptflower **Dragonstorm *WinterClan ** Not attending; Waspface and Stonefrost are the only representatives. Per usual protocol, no apprentices allowed. **Stonefrost **Waspface *SplashClan **Elmstar **Graywing **Bramblepaw **Newtcloud **Stoatwhisker **Daisyclaw RP Elmstar led his Clan- or, what was remaining of it, to the Gathering. He debated over whether to mention the battle. It would of course expose him to threats from rival Clans given that the Clan was vulnerable, but he might as well let Guppystar, with whom his alliance was fairly strong know, in case something similar were to arise again. Deciding it was best to withdraw from mentioning it, he began to pick up the pace slightly, hoping to be the first Clan to arrive. 20:36, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Graywing padded after Elmstar silently wishing they were there already. She leaped into a small puddle soaking her thick, curly pelt, cooling her down. "Elmstar congratulations both you and Eagleface." She said. 20:50, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Newtcloud was padding near the leader, being the deputy and all. "Elmstar had a thing with Eagleface? You must be joking. He ain't interested in anyone like that." Newtcloud snorted. There couldn't possibly be a shred of truth to what Graywing said. Eagleface was looking a little pregnant, but she couldn't possibly have had a fling with Elmstar. Right? -- Rosepetal looked around nervously at the other journeying cats present at the Gathering. "Don't say ANYTHING about the journey while we're here," she whispered harshly. "Tigerstar will have your pelts if you do. We don't want to show any weakness with our low numbers." Rosepetal fluffed out her pelt. "Anyway, the weather's been nice in our territory this past moon." She tried to make small talk, diverting attention away from her statement. Hopefully it'd work. Hopefully. 21:05 Wed Jun 3 Stoatwhisker snorted from a few feet back. "Elmstar isn't interested in anyone, you moron. You ought to know that! Unless you're completely oblivious," the SplashClan molly sassed. What a creep. She's probably stalking Elmstar, she thought. -- Beestorm snickered softly, leaning over to whisper in Rosepetal's ear. "You know, they're all gonna figure out something's up. Some cats are gonna be awfully arrogant, and others will be quiet and shy away from conversation," he pointed out. 21:17, 06/3/2015 Rosepetal snorted. "Yeah, they will. Doesn't mean I can't try and stop it." She sighed. "It's just... irritating. These cats don't know common sense from their right paw." 21:28 Wed Jun 3 Graywing flattened her ears at Stoatwhisker. What would that cat know! Ignoring the others she waited for Elmstar' s response.--Bramblepaw shrunk away from the hissing cats. Looking around he found a secluded spot and quickly left to the spot, if someone wanted to talk to him they could but he wasn't moving. Darkpaw looked around wanting to make friends maybe even meet some pretty she-cats. Spotting a pretty SplashClan cat he sauntered up to Newtcloud. "So your the new deputy huh? Newtcloud was it?" Snorting the tom waited for a response. 21:37, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Newtcloud turned, unsheathing her claws. "How the hell did you know my name, you little runt?" She stopped, noticing the snarky apprentice. "You wouldn't know my name, much less my rank. As a matter of fact I AM the new deputy, not as if it's any of your business. And as your superior, I order you to drop the attitude." Newtcloud said, stifling a snort. "I can hear you now, saying that it doesn't matter since you're not in my Clan. You'd listen to any leader, and a deputy is no different." She stalked off, not wanting to hear another word from the unpleasant WinterClan tom. 21:44 Wed Jun 3 Darkpaw snorted. Superior! Right! That SplashClan cat made him laugh. Intent on causing more mischief the black tabby looked around. Spotting a pretty she-cat. He padded up introducing himself to Horizonfall. Bramblepaw watched Newtcloud blow up in Darkpaw's face. The apprentice didn't take it too seriously. I suppose he thinks life is all fun and games. 21:53, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Elmstar fought against the growl rising in his throat. Greywing was a persistent pest, that was for sure. He wasn't ashamed or embarrassed by any means, but outraged and utterly amazed that she even knew about it. Elmstar and Eagleface hadn't exactly been public about anything, and so there was no way Greywing would have found out by any logical means. He suppressed a roll of his eyes, not even bothering to acknowledge the question. He just gave a definitive mutter that could possibly sound as though it were a response. Elmstar leaped onto the Highledge, beginning to lash his tail about slightly. 22:00, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Horizonfall ignored the tom, not in the mood to talk. She was a loner, standing away from her clan. "Go bother someone else. Or, preferably don't cause trouble at all. I saw you talkin' with that SplashClan kitty, and I can tell you that no cat's lookin' for that sorta treatment." She continued looking down at her paws, headed to the Gathering. Ungrateful little scamp, she thought. She-cats oughtta be respected more than this. Borderline harassment, I tell ya what. Of course, she wasn't talking to anyone. She was just thinking about society's most burning issues. -- Rosepetal noticed Darkpaw talking with the cats, hoping he didn't approach her. She sighed, shaking her head a bit. Probably just as senseless as her own Clanmates. 22:01 Wed Jun 3 Graypaw sighed when Darkpaw walked up to her. "Honestly brother your mouse-brained! Did you honestly think you could get away with arguing with a deputy?" The dark tomcat's sister scolded. All she thought about was obeying the warrior code. "Honestly I'm going to have to fix your problems!" Having enough she went to apologize to the deputy about Darkpaw. "Evening I'm Graypaw, and I'm absolutely sorry about my brother, Darkpaw. He's a bit rude and doesn't know anything." Looking up she saw Darkpaw start towards Rosepetal. "Not again!" She grumbled. As she was about to yell Finncloud raced after Darkpaw scolding him. Eventually Finncloud left to take Darkpaw back to camp. "Finally!" She said exasperated turning back to Newtcloud. 22:14, June 3, 2015 (UTC) "God damn it, why can't I just be left alone today." she muttered. "Thanks for apologizing. I'm not really in the mood to talk right now, as you could imagine why. I'll probably talk later or something." Newtcloud said, walking away. Damn apprentices, always horsing around. Why can't they just respect the other cats around them. -- Rosepetal noticed Darkpaw approach her. "Why can't you just leave cats alone!" she said. "I'm quite honestly NOT in the mood to be harassed today, and I don't think anyone else is either!" She watched Finncloud drag Darkpaw off. Thank StarClan, she thought. I wouldn't like to be in the same Clan as him, he couldn't possibly be pleasant to be around... 22:23 Wed Jun 3 Graypaw said goodbye and left to find a rather quiet place to cool off.--Bramblepaw glanced up to meet Graypaw's gaze. "You can join me." He called to her. 23:04, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Daisyclaw trailed in the back of the gathering SplashClan cats, she absolutely didn't look to go, ragged and dull amber eyes staring at the ground. Her tail-tip dragged in the dust as she entered into gathering place, she really didn't want to be there, but she had to try. Try and get up and visit other cats. "That's right," Larchcloud hissed, "nobody utter a single word about the trip, or unless you want to face Tigerstar's wrath," she warned. Her eyes sweeping towards the AutumnClan cats, "I, personally, believe that anyone who even utters one word about it to the other clans, doesn't deserve to go," she pointed out. Heck, she did't mention not a single soul, not even her Dark Forest mentor, why should she. It would like waving freshly caught food in front of hungry badgers, it wasn't going to end up well. 01:47, June 4, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw Dragonstorm rolled his eyes at Larchcloud but didn't utter a single word, which was unusual for the black tomcat. His dark red eyes flicked about hoping to make a "friend" like he did with Loachtail and Whinchatnose. Honestly he didn't even see them here. A pretty she-cat caught his eye, padding over to Stonefrost. Why was it he had an interest in WinterClan mollies? Rainsweptflower stood in the shade looking at her paws. Nobody noticed her and quite frankly that made her happy. 02:11, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Stonefrost rolled her eyes at the tom that approached her. "What do you want," she sneered, not in the mood for games. "If you're lookin' for some fun, I suggest you shop elsewhere." 02:17 Thu Jun 4 Meanwhile, back at WinterClan's camp, Guppystar had sent Waspface alone. "I don't have time to pretend to like other cats tonight," she had instructed the deputy. A few cats said they wanted to go with him, so she permitted them. Like all of the gatherings since the birth of her kits, she had refused to send apprentices that weren't up to her size standards, and sadly, none of the 'paws were up to standards. So, she had made the announcement that WinterClan apprentices were forbidden to go tonight, and sent one rather large warrior, Stonefrost, to accompany her deputy and medicine cat. The rest of WinterClan would be spending tonight in. 02:54, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Newtcloud looked around at all the other cats. Elmstar would surely make an announcement about her new position at the Gathering. Not like it mattered much. She would play it cool, like always. 03:21 Thu Jun 4 Larchcloud restrained herself from slapping Dragonstorm, eyes squinting, don't give me attitude, scrub, she snorted, I'm trying to get your sorry behind out trouble, because you couldn't your loud useless mouth quiet, she held her tongue, although she would have loved to insult Dragonstorm, she had to be good. Waspface gulped, nervously, okay Guppystar had sent him down alone with only like one warrior. The ginger deputy contain his cool as he trotted along to where the leaders where at. He supposed that he had to go there, like he was subbing in for Guppystar, right? He glanced over towards where the deputies normally sat, where he would typically be found at, and noticed some new faces, he shrugged it off. 22:13, June 4, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw Dragonstorm bowed his head to Larchcloud, showing submission. Ever since he had met Bubblefeather he wasn't interested in other she-cats just Bubblefeather. 00:43, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Magpiestar led his Clan to the Gathering; his grandchild was close behind him. The large leader walked over to where Elmstar was seated. The black and white cat waved his tail in a greeting. "Hello Elmstar, how's the Clan?" He asked. Meanwhile Morningpaw decided to look around for some apprentices to talk to. The young cat wanted to boast about their pedigree really. What a loser. — 09:12 Fri Jun 5 Elmstar narrowed his eyes slightly. "The Clan is well." he responded simply. "The seasons are switching, and we have many new arrivals." He blinked back up at Magpiestar. "And SummerClan?" 13:30, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Bramblepaw watched Elmstar and Magpiestar talk. He looked around as the others talked as well. Larchcloud was glaring at a large black tom. Brother maybe? He watched the SpringClan cats accommodate. Where's Sparrowstar? The tomcat asked himself. Deciding to shyly make friends he greeted Wildpaw, who was seated next to Horizonfall. "H-Hello I'm-my name is Bramblepaw." Wildpaw shocked that a cat was talking to her got excited. What do I say? She looked at Horizonfall nervously. 13:39, June 5, 2015 (UTC) (horizonfall isn't near her clan right now, i said that in an above post. stop trying to interact with my cats every two seconds, it's honestly kind of annoying.) Newtcloud sat with her clan, grooming her pelt. She was kind of sad that Erminewhisker didn't come to the Gathering, but what can you do. She stayed quiet, being patient until the leaders started sharing. 15:29 Fri Jun 5 Wildpaw coughed after realizing Horizonfall was elsewhere. "I'm Wildpaw." She said softly wishing her siblings had come. Bramblepaw smiled. "Nice to meet you." He said turning to see Graywing conversating with a SummerClan warrior. He didn't know who it was they looked quite young. "How's life in SpringClan?" He asked the calico molly. "It's quite fine just boring." 15:41, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Muskratpaw tried to keep up with Weaselwhisker, because her grandpa had really long strides. "Gramps, wait up," she whined as she darted after the older tom. Wow! She got to attend another gathering and plus Harefoot was also deputy, the day couldn't be any better. 22:11, June 5, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw While Elmstar spoke with Magpiestar, he noticed Waspface enter the clearing, accompanied by only one warrior. "Strange. I wonder what became of Guppystar. As far as I remember, she didn't attend the last one either." So much for an ally. he thought grimly. How are we to discuss the problems of our Clans if she cannot make the effort to show up, but rather send her deputy to do the job of leader for her? His respect for the she-cat was slipping somewhat, but annoyance was possibly not the most convenient thing to be feeling right now. He had to remember the truce, even if only three and-a-bit Clans shared it tonight. 22:22, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Sparrowstar padded over to the leaders who had gathered, her fur neatly groomed, a look of determination in her eyes. She was determined to set a good image - she had the impression that her clan was seen as weak, and she wanted that to change. When she saw only two WinterClan cats in the corner of her eye, she felt mild suprise. She had a feeling that Guppystar had lost interest in gatherings; she had been no where to be seen at the last gathering, and this tine she only sent two warriors to present WinterClan. She flicked her ears in greeting at Elmstar and Magpiestar. "Greetings." She mewed, her blue-green eyes bright in the dark. 22:31, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Elmstar dipped his head to the she-cat. "Evening, Sparrowstar. How is SpringClan faring?" he meowed. 22:34, June 5, 2015 (UTC) "We are faring quite well - the warm weather has definitely made prey more plentiful, and we have new apprentices and warriors being made." Sparrowstar replied. "What about SplashClan? Has the past moon been good to you all?" 22:42, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Waspface gulped as he nervously twitched his whiskers, feeling hot, "I like to apologize for Guppystar's absence.." he spoke up to other leaders, "she would have loved to attend tonight's gathering, but, she was caught in some important matters within the clan." In truth, Guppystar didn't want to put up with other clans at the moment. 22:45, June 5, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw Category:Gathering Category:Clans Category:Roleplay Category:Active Clans